SOMEBODY TO LUV
by kirameku-14
Summary: Sungmin memiliki trauma tersendiri terhadap cinta, itulah yang membuatnya hanya menginginkan one night stand. Tapi Kyuhyun tak mau itu, ia sangat mencintai Sungmin dan ia akhirnya dapat merengkuh tubuh Sungmin yang ia cintai dalam satu malam penuh cinta.


When I say, somebody. Then you say, to luv. Somebody to luv. Now that I got plenty hope I can't wait, yo, as we go. Just two of us. On and on the love zone we're takin' it in. Doin' all the above all over again. Move it to the kitchen, take my hand, be my angel, ring my bell.

.

.

**Main pair : KyuMin and another pairing of Super Junior.**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : Boys Love, Mature contents, Lime, Lemon dan Bahasa yang cukup vulgar. Harap jangan dilanjutkan lagi jika anda merasa ini bukan bacaan yang pantas untuk usia tertentu yang anda termasuk di dalamnya.**

**Disclaimer : SMent, Tuhan yang menciptakan makhluknya dan diri mereka sendiri.**

**Summary : Cinta itu merepotkan, cinta itu membuat orang-orang yang mengalaminya menjadi susah dengan berbagai perasaan yang menderanya. Lee Sungmin sangat tahu akan hal itu, tapi ia tak bisa apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun yang yang selalu berada di sisinya dan sudah berkali-kali menyatakan cinta padanya dan bahkan mereka…**

.

.

**^^SOMEBODY TO LUV by CHO YEONG GI^^**

**Enjoy it**

.

.

^Sungmin POV^

.

Menyebalkan sekali mereka itu, mengapa mereka bisa berbuat seperti itu karena cinta? Apa mereka bodoh? Mereka justru membuat diri mereka terluka.

Terluka dengan perasaan mereka terhadap pasangan mereka itu.

Bukannya aku membenci orang-orang yang kuanggap sedikit bodoh itu. Mereka sebenarnya adalah orang yang pintar, akan tetapi perasaan itu membuat mereka lemah dan melakukan hal-hal yang terkadang tidak memakai otak mereka.

Dan bukan tanpa alasan aku berpendapat seperti itu. Semua kenyataan terpampang di hadapanku.

Leeteuk-hyung, dia terlihat sangat kacau saat pertama kalinya berpisah dengan Kang In-hyung yang harus melanjutkan kuliahnya ke negara tetangga. Dan sekarang ia akan terlihat bodoh saat melamunkan pujaan hatinya itu, akan telihat bodoh pula dengan senyumannya saat kekasih hatinya itu menelponnya atau minimal mengiriminya pesan.

Begitu pula dengan salah satu kakak kelasku, Kim Heechul-hyung. Semenjak Hankyung-hyung dijemput pulang oleh keluarganya dan dibawa pulang ke China, Heechul-hyung yang aslinya sangat percaya diri itu kini jadi pesimis, ia tak bisa melakukan hal apapun dengan benar karena ia merasa gagal sebelum melakukan entah apapun itu.

Salah satu teman sekelasku juga seperti itu, Choi Siwon. Sekarang dengan bahagianya ia menyiapkan pesta kepulangan kekasihnya yang sudah lama pergi dari Seoul padahal saat kekasihnya di Amerika Serikat sana ia selalu uring-uringan .

Benar, sangat merepotkan.

Tapi aku bisa apa? Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka saja. Tersenyum senang saat mereka merasa bahagia, dan tersenyum menyemangati saat mereka bersedih. Itulah yang selama ini kulakukan untuk sahabat-sahabat yang kusayangi itu.

Mereka mendapatkan perasaan itu. Perasaan yang bahkan dewa sekalipun tak bisa menyentuhnya. Jadi, manusia yang seperti aku ini tetap tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mereka.

Membicarakan pesta, malam ini aku juga sedang berpesta dengan beberapa sahabatku. Berpesta? Ah mungkin tidak juga, ini sudah sering kami lakukan semenjak kami masih usia belasan. Malam ini mereka kembali mengajakku untuk berpesta di bar langganan kami. Tidak buruk, aku juga membutuhkan suasana lain.

Seminggu ini aku terkurung bersamaan dengan tugas-tugas dan materi-materi kuliah yang sangat merepotkan, dan itu sangat memuakkan. Tapi, mereka sekarang malah asik dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Kau cari juga pasangan untukmu Sungmin-ah, agar kau tidak merasa risih saat kau melihat kami mencumbu kekasih kami." Kata-kata itu yang kudapatkan dari Yesung-hyung saat aku sedikit menyampaikan protesku akan tindakkan mereka.

"Tidak ada yang menarik malam ini hyung, gadis-gadis di sini sudah pernah menemani malam-malam di balik selimut bersamaku, hyung. Membosankan." Hanya itu reaksi yang kuberikan.

"Bagaimana dengan lelaki di sini hyung?" magnae manis berpipi chubby yang melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tidak suka lelaki hidung belang Henli-yah, tampang mereka semua sangat memuakkan."

Tidak ada jawaban ataupun pertanyaan lagi. Mereka semua sudah sibuk bercumbu mesra dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing dan aku kembali sibuk menenggak minuman beralkohol yang sudah sering melewati tenggorokkanku ini.

"Ah, Si Anak baru itu bagaimana hyung? Dengan dia saja?" adik kelasku yang sangat pandai menari yang mengeluarkan perkataan itu.

"Huh? Maksudmu Si Maniak PSP itu? Tidak! Terima kasih Eunhyukie, aku cukup waras untuk tidak berurusan dengan lelaki seperti dia." Ucapku sembari meletakkan botol soju yang sudah kosong.

"Lelaki seperti apa, hyung~~?"

'DEG'

0o0o0o0o0

.

^Normal POV^

.

Sungmin memutar kepalanya pelan saat sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang dan memasang tampang bosan saat menemukan siapa yang tengah memeluknya itu.

"Lepaskan aku Cho Kyuhyun-sshi." Ujarnya jengah dan risih dipeluk dengan tingkat keposesifan yang tinggi dari orang di belakangnya itu.

"Aishhh, kenapa kau masih memakai suffix itu di belakang namaku sih, hyung." Kyuhyun melepaskan jeratannya dari tubuh Sungmin dan duduk di tempat kosong yang terletak di sebelah Sungmin.

"Hyungdeul, kalian itu di mana saja dan kapan saja selalu berbuat asusila seperti ini ya." Ucapan ini terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun saat ia memandang kegiatan teman-teman Sungmin yang lebih tua darinya itu saling memagut kekasihnya masing-masing.

"Bodoh. Kalau melakukannya di ruangan rektor kampus baru bisa kau katakan ini tindakan asusila." omel Yesung yang sedang sibuk memagut Si Kecil Ryeowook sembari melemparkan kulit kacang ke muka Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie, bodoh sekali sih kau. Siapa yang membuatmu sebodoh ini huh?" respon Donghae atas pernyataan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Siapa lagi sih kalau bukan Sungmin-hyung." Ujar seorang pemuda dengan rambut merahnya yang sangat cocok dengan suasana bar malam itu.

"Jadi aku ini pengaruh buruk untuk orang lain Mimi-yah?" Sungmin yang sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan pemuda yang dipanggilnya Mimi itu hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya pertanda ia kesal

"Kau memang pengaruh buruk untuk orang-orang di luar sana Minnie-hyung. Aku saja juga hampir terpengaruh dengan aura aegyonya hyung. Kalau tidak ada Hae sih, hyung sudah kumakan."

"Oh, jinjja? Kalau tidak ada aku kau akan memakannya chagiya? Kau membuatku sedikit marah." Donghae, kekasih pemuda yang bernama Eunhyuk itu pun berdiri dan segera menarik Eunhyuk ke sebuah kamar yang memang tersedia untuk orang-orang yang ingin 'tidur semalam' di sana. "Kau akan menerima hukuman atas perkataanmu barusan, no foreplay for this night Eunhyuk-ah." Ucap Donghae yang berjalan agak cepat diikuti Eunhyuk yang berjalan agak tergesa-gesa di belakangnya dan mengucapkan kata-kata penolakan yang nantinya akan menjadi desahan menuntut untuk terus melanjutkan hal yang ditolaknya itu.

"Huh, dasar pervert couple." Cibir Sungmin saat Donghae dan juga Eunhyuk sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Hyung… kalau kau iri, lakukan saja dengan Kyuhyunnie. Tidak ada yang menarik di sini kan? Kenapa tidak mencoba yang baru saja?" Si Kecil Henry kembali menyuarakan pendapatnya itu.

"Wanna do something for this night with me, hyung?" seringai seduktif terpoles sempurna dari wajah Kyuhyun.

"Jangan harap Kyuhyun-sshi, aku ini straight. Kalaupun aku ini 'menyimpang', aku malas melakukan itu denganmu dan jika aku memang harus melakukannya denganmu, kau yang di bawah? Masih ingin?" tantang Sungmin datar, sungguh, jika ia seperti teman-temannya itu ia tak akan mau menjadi pihak yang 'dimasuki' karena ia sudah terbiasa untuk 'memasuki'.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menjawab OK, hyung?" seringai seduktif itu masih saja terpoles dengan angkuhnya di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Wow, Cho Kyuhyun, kau serius?" Ryeowook dan Henry menatap bingung ke arah Kyuhyun yang mengiyakan hal itu dengan mudahnya. Hell yeah, sebagai yang sering berada di posisi yang disebutkan oleh Sungmin tadi, mereka berdua sangat mengerti bagaimana rasanya berada di posisi itu.

"Untuk One Night Stand ini tak kupermasalahkan, tapi saat kami saling mencintai… Sungmin-hyung harus berada di posisi asalnya. Ya kan hyung~" lagi, seringai seduktif itu kian lebar terpoles di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ketagihan dengan posisi di atas Kyu?" Sungmin sengaja merapatkan tubuhnya ke dada bidang Kyuhyun, membelai lembut dada itu dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan tak kalah seduktif ke tengkuk Kyuhyun.

"Ya, bagaimana Kyu?" desak Zhou Mi agak penasaran.

"Dan bagaimana jika aku mengatakan Sungmin hyung akan merasakan candu dunia saat aku yang 'di atas' sedangkan dia berada 'di bawah'?" kalimat itu sukses membuat semuanya tercengang.

"Huh, kau benar-benar menantangku Kyunnie~~" wajah datar Sungmin agak berubah, raut muka itu kini menampilkan seulas seringai yang lebih mematikan dibandingkan dengan seringaian Kyuhyun.

"Ayo kita coba, hyung." Kyuhyun pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan segera masuk ke salah satu kamar yang disediakan di sana, kamar yang serupa kebutuhannya seperti kamar yang dimasuki oleh Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Mari kita coba." Sungmin menenggak habis segelas vodka yang tersaji di hadapannya. Cho Kyuhyun, kau salah malam ini. Seorang Casanova yang kau tantang malam ini sedang haus akan sentuhan dan kau menawarkannya dengan cuma-cuma? Fyuu~ bagaimana keadaanmu esok pagi?

0o0o0o0o0

.

^Kyuhyun POV^

.

Aku berjalan agak tertatih-tatih menuju kelasku, sial. Semalam aku benar-benar 'dihajar' oleh Sungmin-hyung. Dan pagi ini aku masih harus masuk ke kelas karena ada ujian yang harus kuselesaikan.

"Shit! Kenapa harus sepagi ini sih." Biarpun menggerutu kesal, aku tetap melangkahkan kakiku memasuki kelasku dan juga kelas Sungmin-hyung. "Loh? Sungmin-hyung tidak masuk hyung?" tanyaku pada Donghae-hyung yang kini tengah sibuk membolak-balikkan buku catatannya.

"Entahlah Kyunnie, padahal sebentar lagi dosen itu datang. Dia kan tidak menerima adanya orang yang terlambat masuk ke kelasnya dan Sungmin-hyung belum datang sedari tadi. Padahal dia kan yang rajin masuk ke kelas dan yang paling cepat masuk ke kelas. Kami sudah menghubunginya Kyunnie, tapi tidak ada hasilnya." Donghae-hyung menatapku selama ia berbicara, aneh, Sungmin-hyung tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"A…" ucapanku terpotong saat dosen yang kami bicarakan masuk ke kelas, dan dengan terpaksa aku segera duduk di bangku ku.

Tak sampai 30 menit, aku sudah selesai mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan dan aku segera berjalan untuk pergi menemui Sungmin-hyung.

Entah mengapa perasaanku tidak tenang, ada yang aneh dengan Sungmin-hyung hari ini. Dia tak masuk ke kelas yang sangat disukainya, ia juga tak mengikuti ujian yang seharusnya ia ikuti serta ia tak menjawab semua telepon dari Eunhyuk-hyung dan Donghae-hyung serta telepon dariku.

"Wae hyung? Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini." Ucapku lirih, ada perasaan aneh yang mengudara di rongga dadaku. Apa-apaan ini?

Kulangkahkan kakiku secepat yang kubisa, sakit di tubuh bagian bawahku masih terasa walaupun sudah agak berkurang.

"Ahhhhnn… ahhh… ukhh… akuuu…"

'Bagus, siapa sih orang bodoh yang bercinta di pagi hari? Di ruang auditorium pula.' Memutuskan untuk tidak peduli, kulangkahkan kaki ku menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Khhh… kau memang nikmat Lee Sungmin!"

'MWO? Lee Sungmin katanya?'

Aku pun membuka ruang auditorium itu dengan geram, dan pemandangan yang membuatku geram tersaji di hadapanku.

0o0o0o0o0

.

^Normal POV^

.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SINI HAH!" mendengar suara yang sangat menggelegar itu membuat kedua penghuni ruangan auditorium itu kaget.

"K-kyu…" Sungmin terperanjat melihat Kyuhyun yang mendapatinya sedang dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan dan hampir saja 'dimasuki' oleh seseorang.

"Apa maumu Cho Kyuhyun?" pemuda yang tadi sedang mencumbu tubuh polos Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan emosi yang tak terkendali lagi.

"Beranjak dari tubuhnya, dan kau Lee Sungmin…" desisan berbahaya dikeluarkan Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin meringkuk ketakutan "Pergi dari sana cepat! Dan pakai seluruh bajumu!"

Mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun yang sarat emosi itu, Sungmin segera melakukan apa yang dikatakan atau lebih tepatnya apa yang diperintahkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau! Keparat!" baku hantampun tak terelakkan lagi antara Kyuhyun dan pemuda yang nyaris 'menunggangi' Sungmin itu.

Sungmin ingin segera menghentikan mereka, namun ia juga masih berkutat dengan pakaiannya yang sedang ia pakai. Tubuh polos itupun tidak tertutup sepenuhnya akibat kemejanya yang rusak.

"KYUHYUN-SSHI! SUDAH HENTIKAN!" pekik Sungmin terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun akan mengahantamkan kepala pemuda itu ke jendela yang berkaca tebal itu. Reflek, Kyuhyun pun menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menatap Sungmin nyalang.

Untuk sesaat Sungmin merasa takut, namun ia kuatkan dirinya dan ia tatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memerintah. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal, melepaskan pemuda itu dan berjalan kencang menuju tepat Sungmin berdiri.

"Kau ikut aku Lee Sungmin!" desisan berbahaya kembali dikeluarkan Kyuhyun, ia menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"APA-APAAN KAU CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak Sungmin kesal saat ia dan Kyuhyun yang sudah sampai di tempat yang ia yakini sebagai apartement milik Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kau tau apa yang membuatku sampai seperti ini? Kau itu munafik hyung, kau selalu mengabaikan pernyataan cintaku, semalam kau melakukan itu atas dasar kehangatan semalam saja, dan tadi malam kau bilang kau tak mau jadi pihak yang 'dimasuki', sementara apa yang tadi kulihat hyung? Apa hah!" Kyuhyun yang kalap segera mendorong tubuh Sungmin kencang ke arah tembok di belakangnya.

"Akh! Sakit Kyu…" ucapan Sungmin tidak diselesaikannya, ia sangat terkejut dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Kemejanya yang sudah rusak itu kini benar-benar sudah tak layak pakai lagi. Sebab, tangan Kyuhyun sudah merobek kemeja itu dan membuangnya entah kemana.

"Kyu...!"

Sungmin benar-benar dibuat terkejut oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kini menggigiti lehernya dengan ganas, sangat sakit rasanya diperlakukan kasar seperti itu. Tapi Kyuhyun tak mau mengerti, ia tetap saja melakukan itu dan tetap saja tanpa ada kelembutannya sedikitpun.

"Aku akan membuatmu merasakan canduku Minnie-yah!"

0o0o0o0o0

.

^Sungmin POV^

.

"Akh!" aku hanya bisa mengerang sakit dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Kyu… kumohon, d-dengar akhhh dengarkan aku…"

"Apa lagi yang harus kudengar Minnie-yah? Kali ini aku akan menghukum mu!" anak itu kini mencengkram penis ku yang masih terbalut skinny jeans yang kukenakan.

"Ashhhh ahhh…" sial, pengaruh obat perangsang tadi masih kuat. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tenagaku sudah terkuras saat memberontak dari senior tadi, dan sekarang aku cukup lelah untuk melawan Kyuhyun yang sudah gelap mata ini.

"Huh, kau menikmatinya Minnie-yah?"

0o0o0o0o0

.

^Normal POV^

.

Kini kedua tubuh yang tidak berbalutkan sehelai benang itu saling bergumul di atas ranjang yang berselimutkan selimut putih itu.

Kyuhyun lebih mendominasi pergelutan, tidak seperti semalam, kali ini Kyuhyun sangat menunjukkan keabsolutannya atas tubuh yang sedang didominasinya itu.

"Kau membuatku marah, hyung. Jangan harap aku akan bersikap baik denganmu kali ini."

Kyuhyun kembali menciumi Sungmin dengan kasar. Bibir merah muda Sungmin yang tak pernah tersentuh oleh rokok itu dipagutnya dengan ganas, seakan-akan bibir itu adalah sebuah lollipop manis yang sayang sekali untuk dilewatkan.

Biarpun Kyuhyun sudah merasakannya semalam, tapi kali ini berbeda karena ia yang mengendalikan permainan.

Bunyi decakan dari kedua bibir yang beradu mengisi seluruh partikel suara yang kosong di ruangan itu. Biarpun Sungmin berusaha untuk tidak membalasnya, namun efek obat perangsang itu membuat tubuhnya bergerak sesuai dengan nafsu yang menyelubunginya, tubuhnya begitu haus akan sentuhan kali ini, dan ia merelakan saja kini tubuhnya dijamah oleh Kyuhyun.

Biarpun begitu, tetap saja tidak ada perasaan apapun yang ia rasakan terhadap Kyuhyun. Setidaknya, ia sedang menekan perasaan-perasaan aneh itu. Perasaan yang dewa sekalipun tak bisa mengaturnya. Karena ia muak melihat teman-temannya terkurung oleh perasaan yang membutakannya itu.

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya saat sesuatu yang asing memasuki tubuhnya.

"AKHHHHHH!" teriakan akan rasa sakit kembali ia keluarkan saat sebuah benda asing yang tak ia kenal menghujam lubang anusnya yang masih 'perawan' itu. "Ukhh, apa yang kau lakukan Kyu…" tanyanya dengan disertai rintihan kesakitan yang tak terperi itu.

"Menghukummu hyung."

Jawaban yang sangat singkat dikeluarkan oleh Kyuhyun sebelum memulai untuk mengecup atau lebih tepatnya meraup nipple Sungmin yang terekspos dengan jelas. Dipermainkannya nipple itu, awalnya hanya mengecup singkat dan menjilatinya saja, kemudian ia menggigit nipple kecil yang telah menegang itu.

"Ukh… akhhh… sakit Kyu~ ashhh… uhmmm… akhhhhhhh!" erangan, rintihan antara nikmat dan sakit terus-menerus mengalir dari bibir merah merekah Sungmin yang membengkak akibat lumatan kasar yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun tadi.

Sementara bibir dan tangan kanannya sedang sibuk bermain dengan nipple Sungmin, tangan kiri Kyuhyun memegang sesuatu yang Sungmin tidak tahu itu apa.

Senyuman meremehkan dikeluarkan oleh Kyuhyun sebelum…

"AAAAAKKKKHHHH! Ahnnnn ukhhhh ahhh aaahhh… apaa hnngggg apa itu Kyu…" Sungmin merasakan dengan jelas kalau sedari tadi ada benda asing yang dimasukkan ke dalam anusnya, namun ia sangat terkejut begitu merasakan benda itu bergetar di dalam tubuhnya.

"Nghhhh… ssshhhh… aauhhh… akhhh…" desahan nikmat yang menggantikan rasa sakit mengalun merdu dari mulut manis Sungmin yang sedang diresapi oleh Kyuhyun. Bibir tebal Kyuhyun melumat bibir tipis Sungmin yang sudah memerah sempurna itu. Bibir itu kini beralih pada lekukan perpotongan antara leher dan bahu Sungmin.

Dilumatnya lahap permukaan kulit Sungmin itu dan ditinggalkannya bercak merah kissmark yang tak kalah banyaknya dengan jumlah kecupan yang telah tercipta. Lumatan itu turun ke dada Sungmin dan kembali mengulang lumatan ganas itu, tak ada satupun yang terlewatkan. Seluruh permukaan kulit Sungmin telah ditandainya sebagai miliknya.

"Hyung tau? Kau itu milikku hyung, hanya milikku." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum melahap habis penis Sungmin ke dalam mulutnya. Entah sejak kapan tubuh Sungmin sudah telanjang bulat seperti itu, yang jelas saat ini Sungmin hanya bisa mengerang nikmat dan sedikit tersiksa dengan pergolakan batinnya.

Ya, ada yang mengganjalnya selama ini. Dan ia masih belum mengetahui itu apa. Sungguh, ia memang sudah berpengalaman berhubungan badan seperti ini dengan setiap gadis maupun beberapa pria. Tapi jika ditanya apakah ia menyukai itu semua? Tidak, tidak ada kepuasan saat melakukannya. Ia tak pernah puas saat melakukan itu, selalu ada yang kurang.

Dan kini sesuatu yang kurang itu ia dapatkan dari Kyuhyun. Itulah yang mengganjalnya selama ini. Ia selalu merasa aneh saat Kyuhyun ada didekatnya. Selalu berdebar-debar tak karuan, seakan-akan ribuan kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya memberontak dan ingin keluar. Membuat sensasi aneh yang menggelitiki seluruh tubuhnya.

Maka dari itu semalam ia tak berani melakukan apapun terhadap Kyuhyun, menyentuhnya sedikitpun tidak. Jika ia melakukan hal yang lebih dari hanya sekedar menggoda Kyuhyun maka ia akan mati lemas saat itu juga. Yang ada, semalam ia membuat Kyuhyun terjatuh dan bagian bawah tubuhnya menghantam pinggiran meja dengan telak.

"Kau jangan memikirkan orang lain saat bersamaku, hyung." Geram Kyuhyun saat memandang mata Sungmin yang nampak sedang menerawang itu.

"Aku sedang memikirkan kau Kyu!" balas Sungmin tidak terima, segera saja ia menutup mulutnya saat menyadari kesalahan yang diperbuatnya. Sungguh sebuah tindakkan yang membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai senang.

"Ah, benarkah hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun bahagia dan mengelus-eluskan pipinya ke pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Siapa bilang!" sangkal Sungmin dan ia berusaha menghindari Kyuhyun dengan susah payah.

"Kau yang bilang hyung!" kali ini hidung mancungnya ia sentuhkan ke hidung Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun, kau salah dengar."

Melihat Sungmin yang masih mengelak, Kyuhyun menambahkan frekuensi getaran dari vibrator yang sedari tadi bersarang di dalam anus Sungmin. Sungmin pun kini hanya bisa mendesah frustasi. Tubuhnya sangat ingin merasakan klimaks, namun Kyuhyun malah menahan lubang kecil di ujung penisnya itu. Sementara itu vibrator di bawah sana makin bergetar kencang.

"Kyu… kumohon, jangan menyiksaku lagi. Ukkkh, aku sudah ingin…" bibir yang memerah seperti delima itu kembali dibungkam Kyuhyun.

"Ceritakan padaku, apa yang tadi kau pikirkan tentangku." Titah Kyuhyun mutlak, dan saat Sungmin terlihat ingin menolak, diremasnya penis Sungmin kencang tanpa melepaskan ujung penis itu dan tetap memaikan vibrator yang bersarang di dalam anus Sungmin itu. "Masih tak mau bercerita hm?" tuntut Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak tau Kyu… nggghn… hei! Baik, akan aku ceritakan. Tapi puaskan aku dulu!" pikir Sungmin, sudah kepalang tanggung jika ia menghentikan sesuatu yang ia sukai ini.

Mendengar itu maka Kyuhyun tanpa pikir panjang lagi, melakukan sesuatu dengan vibrator yang sedari tadi merasuk di dalam anus Sungmin ia cabut serta merta. Ulahnya itu disambut dengan desahan kecewa oleh Sungmin. Namun desahan kecewa dan tatapan kehilangan itu berganti dengan erangan kesakitan yang tak terperi saat penis Kyuhyun yang sedang dalam ukuran maksimalnya merangsek masuk serta membelah tubuh bagian bawah Sungmin yang tadinya masih 'perawan' itu.

Akan tetapi, erangan kesakitan itu dengan cepat berubah menjadi lenguhan nikmat saat 'sweet spot' nya dihantam dengan kencangnya oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ukkkh… akhhh… faster Kyu~~ sshhh… aaaakh…"

"Chagiya… akh.. aww… sempit sekali… asssshhhh"

Cengkraman Kyuhyun di ujung penis masih tetap bertahan. Gerakan in-out makin gencar dilakukan keduanya. Selain bunyi desahan, kedua belah tubuh bagian yang saling beradu itu menimbulkan bunyi yang ikut meramaikan 'konser' mereka itu.

Kyuhyun pun semakin menggila, diciuminya lagi bibir Sungmin yang membuatnya gila itu. Tubuh bawahnya benar-benar bersatu dengan Sungmin, apalagi Sungmin melingkarkan kedua kakinya ke punggung Kyuhyun yang sudah basah oleh peluh itu. Tangan Sungmin pun kini aktif membelai bongkahan padat Kyuhyun. Tangan-tangan terlatih itu membelai tubuh Kyuhyun, tubuh milik orang yang dicintainya.

Ya, akhirnya Sungmin menyadari apa arti dari desiran hangat nan menggelitik yang berasal setiap mereka berdua saling bersentuhan. Ia sadar sekarang, ia telah tersentuh dengan perasaan yang tak bisa diatur oleh dewa itu, perasaan yang tak bisa diganggu bahkan oleh dewa sekalipun itu bernama cinta. Itulah yang selama ini juga ia rasakan pada orang yang juga mencintainya itu.

"Kyu! Saranghae!" pekik Sungmin sebelum ia memuntahkan seluruh spermanya setelah berulang kali cairan precumnya tertahan dan tak bisa dikeluarkan akibat ulah Kyuhyun. Pandangannya seketika memudar saat ia merasakan candu yang diberikan Kyuhyun itu, sebuah candu yang akan ia sukai selamanya.

Kyuhyun tentunya tercengang saat mendengar kata-kata yang sangat ia tunggu dari bibir Sungmin itu terlontar. Gerakannya terhenti seketika saat melihat Sungmin-nya mendesah dan bergetar hebat di bawahnya menikmati frase orgasmenya itu. Matanya mengerjap takjub, hatinya berdegup tak karuan, dan ia kini tersenyum bahagia saat apa yang didengar serta apa yang tersaji dihadapannya ini adalah sebuah kenyataan terindah.

"Kau… kau serius hyung? Jinjja? Apa kau sadar dengan perkataanmu barusan hyung? Kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku seperti semalam kan hyung? Hyung!" kejar Kyuhyun tak sabaran menunggu jawaban Sungmin yang sedang mengatur nafasnya itu.

"Ahh… aku. Ukhhh… iya Kyu! Aku juga mencintaimu! Saranghae! Jeongmal saranghae!" pekik Sungmin frustasi mendengar Kyuhyun yang tidak sabaran itu.

"Hyaaaa! Saranghae! Nado saranghae! Jeongmal saranghae!" Kyuhyun menerjang tubuh Sungmin dengan pelukan eratnya dan tertawa bahagia saat Sungmin juga memeluknya.

"Kyu… eh?" Tanya Sungmin saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Eh? Ada apa hyung?" balas Kyuhyun heran saat Sungmin kini menatapinya intens.

"Itu… kau kok melemas? Kan kau belum Kyu?"

Sejenak Kyuhyun memikirkan apa yang ditanyakan Sungmin, dan saat ia mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan Sungmin itu ia hanya tersenyum dan mengecup kening Sungmin. Kemudian ia balas menatap mata Sungmin yang berkilat-kilat lucu itu.

"Aku merasa sudah sangat puas dengan kau yang berada dipelukanku ini, aku tak berani meminta lebih saat kau mengatakan kau juga mencintaiku, aku bahkan merasa berdosa jika menginginkan hal yang lebih, hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun tulus, ya sangat tulus. Selama ini mencintai orang yang selalu menolakmu dan ketika orang itu berada dalam dekapanmu serta menyatakan perasaannya yang juga mencintaimu, apalagi yang mampu ia minta? Cukup itu saja.

"Tapi kan Kyu…" ujar Sungmin saat berhasil mengatasi rona merah muda diwajahnya setelah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun itu. Ditatapnya mata Kyuhyun yang kali ini menyiratkan kejujuran itu. "Tidak adil Kyu, kau mencintaiku dan aku juga mencintaimu. Hanya aku yang senang? Oh ayolah, kalau kau lelah biar aku yang melanjutkan."

Setelah berujar seperti itu, Sungmin merubah posisi tubuhnya. Stamina berlebih didapatinya setelah merasakan puncak orgasme terindah dengan pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Ia hisap kencang penis Kyuhyun yang sudah melemas itu.

Lidah terlatihnya itu kini membelai penis Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa pasrah saja menerima perlakuan Sungmin, membungkus penis itu dengan aliran salivanya yang mengalir dan menyelimuti penis yang kini perlahan-lahan menegang itu.

Apanya yang tidak berani meminta lebih Kyu? Sekarang kau sudah mendesah dan meminta Sungmin untuk mengulum penismu itu.

Sungmin dengan senang hati mengulum penis Kyuhyun yang termasuk besar untuk dinikmati bibir mungilnya itu. Dimaju-mundurkan kepalanya dan menyesapi rasa dari penis Kyuhyun menjadi nikmat tersendiri untuk Sungmin. Jari-jari lentiknya itu kini memainkan twins-ball milik Kyuhyun dan begitu penis Kyuhyun telah kembali menegang dengan sempurna, ia bawa tubuhnya tepat ke atas penis yang sedang ereksi itu. Diposisikannya anusnya sedemikian rupa di atas penis Kyuhyun dan diturunkannya secara perlahan bongkahan kenyalnya itu agar penis Kyuhyun kembali menjamah anusnya yang sudah merekah sempurna itu.

"Ughhhh…" keduanya menahan nafas saat proses penyatuan itu kembali terjadi. Kyuhyun pun kini membantu Sungmin untuk menggerakkan badannya itu. Diletakannya kedua tangannya di pinggul Sungmin guna menahan tubuh Sungmin agar tetap pada jalurnya.

Keduanya kini kembali melakukan gerakan erotis di pagi menjelang siang hari itu. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun merambat ke arah penis Sungmin yang juga kembali menegang. Ditatapinya Sungmin yang sedang menutup matanya dengan nikmat sebelum ia meremas penis Sungmin yang ukurannya hampir sebesar miliknya itu.

"Akkkhhhh… uhhhh… ohhhh" keduanya melantunkan desahan sensual dan tak jarang sumpah serapah kenikmatan saat tubuh mereka menrgang merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara itu.

Keduanya mengalami frase orgasme bersamaan, cairan sperma Sungmin meluncur dengan derasnya ke perut Kyuhyun dan sebagian mengenai wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan milik Kyuhyun tertanam dengan sempurna di dalam tubuh Sungmin serta mengalir keluar saat tak bisa tertampung dengan sempurna.

Tubuh basah Sungmin terjatuh ke atas tubuh Kyuhyun yang tak kalah basahnya dengan tubuhnya itu. Keduanya mengatur nafas mereka yang sempat tercekat itu, saat nafas keduanya sudah normal, kembali mereka menyatukan bibir keduanya dalam sebuah kecupan tanpa nafsu dan keinginan untuk mendominasi. Sebuah kecupan yang sarat akan perasaan cinta yang bertaut seperti bibir keduanya. Melepaskan kecupan itu dengan tidak rela walaupun hanya untuk kembali bernafas, maka mereka kembali melakukannya sedetik setelah tautan itu terlepas.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Ujar keduanya sebelum menyambut indahnya selubung kabut berbiaskan bunga-bunga tidur yang sangat nyaman untuk dinikmati tetap dengan posisi badan yang tidak bergeser sedikitpun itu.

0o0o0o0o0

"Kau tau Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin malam harinya setelah mereka terbangun dari tidur dan telah merapikan tubuh mereka dari cairan lengket yang membasahi tubuh mereka itu.

"Apa yang belum kuketahui tentangmu hyung? Ceritakanlah." Pinta Kyuhyun dan menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang menatap langit malam yang indah dan memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang.

"Aku mempunyai trauma terhadap perasaan cinta, Umma, hyungdeul dan beberapa sahabatku menderita dengan perasaan itu. Aku hanya bisa melihati mereka yang seperti itu. Sakit sekali rasanya Kyu, saat kau mencurahkan seluruh perasaan yang kau miliki namun orang yang kau tuju hanya menganggapmu tidak ada, mengacuhkanmu dan bahkan mengusirmu di dalam kehidupanmu." Sungmin menghela nafas sejenak, sementara Kyuhyun masih setia memeluk tubuh Sungmin. "Jadi… inilah alasan yang dapat kuberikan untukmu, alasan tentang mengapa aku terus menghindarimu dan mengapa aku lebih suka melakukan one night stand dengan pasangan yang berbeda."

"Aku mengerti hyung. Sekarang kau bisa mempercayakan hatimu padaku, semua ketakutanmu itu tak akan kau peroleh dariku. Aku mencintaimu seutuhnya, bukan hanya tubuhmu. Aku akan mencurahkan semua rasa cintaku padamu dan itu takkan tercecer walaupun hanya setetes. Aku adalah orang yang tercipta untuk mencintaimu hyung." Pelukan itu makin erat dan makin menyalurkan rasa cinta yang dirasakan keduanya.

Sungmin merapatkan kepalanya ke bahu Kyuhyun dan merasakan cinta yang begitu besar dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu itu Kyu." Jawabnya kenudia setelah ia menghela nafas lega.

Sungmin sadar saat inilah saat yang tepat untuk melepaskan rasa traumanya akan perasaan mencintai dan dicintai itu. Ia telah menemukan pasangan yang tepat untuknya. Pemuda yang kini memeluknya dengan sangat protektif itu, ia yakin pemuda itu takkan melepaskannya dan membuatnya menderita dengan mencintainya.

Ya, terkadang saat kau merasa kau tidak sepantasnya menjadi orang yang dicintai seseorang, seseorang itu datang dan mengatakan bahwa kau adalah segalanya. Kau mungkin tidak percaya akan hal itu awalnya. Karena kau tak pernah ingin disusahkan dengan perasaan sakit hati saat terjadi hal yang tidak sesuai dengan perasaanmu ketika kau merasakannya dengan orang yang salah. Dan begitu orang yang tepat itu kini berdiri di hadapanmu, kau menyangkalnya, kau tidak menerimanya. Butuh lebih dari sebuah rasa cinta, ya kau membutuhkan rasa yang lebih untuk percaya terhadap orang itu.

Dan saat perasaan selain cinta yang ia curahkan, sayang, ingin melindungimu dan yang terpenting adalah membutuhkanmu, kau merasa tersanjung dan merona malu saat menyadari kalau kau juga mencintai orang yang diciptakan untuk mencintai dan dicintaimu itu.

Ternyata kita haruslah memakai akal kita untuk merasakannya. Seorang yang dikatakan jenius pun bisa merasa bodoh saat hal serupa terjadi padanya. Maka, percaya dan sadarilah jika di dunia ini tercipta seseorang untuk menopang segala macam kerapuhanmu, menjagamu dari segala kesedihan, siap mencurahkan segala asanya untukmu dan juga siap menampung seluruh rasamu untuknya.

.

.

**END**

.

.

KYAAAAAAA! Gak percaya bisa nulis ending yang kayak di atas.

Omooooooo~~ Am I pervert girl? *nunjuk-nunjuk adegan erotis dan kata-kata di atas*. Tolong jangan dijawab pertanyaan itu. Key akan merasa terpuruk mendengar jawaban kalian. TwT

Ini fanfiction yang dibuat dengan susah payah di tengah kesibukan mengurus pendaftaran ulang kuliah dan keberangkatan ke Riau. #plakkk *lagak lo Key, kayak mau pindah negeri aja*. Eh tapi beneran, susah juga ya menulis kalau kita lagi jadi moody. Fyuuuu~ Key tau siapa yang mesti disalahin. YUERA KICHITO AKIHIME AHJUMMA! Dia yang minta fanfiction perpisahan ke Key. Ayo readers-sshi, kita culik suaminya ahjumma Key yang paling gaje sedunia itu! *Key dilempar langsung ke Riau*

KyuMin shipper dan KyuMin addict, ini untuk kalian. Reader setia Key *kayak lo punya aja Key* ini juga untuk kalian. Ini salam perpisahan dari Key, Key semi-hiatus dulu selama beberapa bulan, nulis fanfict nya hiatus, tapi kalau nge-review mungkin masih bisa. Key janji setelah Key dapat laptop atau minimal bisa sabotase laptop atau PC seseorang Key akan update fanfict baru. *ini ajaran dongsaeng paling evil Key di Evil fams*. Sebelum itu terwujud, sabar ya readers sayang~~~ *yang baca kelojotan*

Hehehehehehe, mianhae. Readers-sshi, doain Key ya? Doain yang terbaik buat Key, Key juga doain yang terbaik untuk readers-sshi.

AAAHHHH! Kalau ke Riau gak bisa ngerusuh di acara pra-MOS, MOS, sama KP3 anak-anak baru dong? Cih, sial. Kan mau ngeliat tampang adik kelas yang baru. Huweeeeeeee. Padahal dua tahun ngurusin hal-hal itu. Sekarang mesti udahan, ada masanya tersendiri untuk generasi baru. Aissssh, sekedar ngeliatnya pun gak bisa. Arrgggh, gelar 'kakak tergalak' Si Asli akan beralih ke siapa ya kali ini? Mwahahahaha. Si Asli mulai senewen nih.

Arggh, abaikan Si Asli yang mulai menggila itu. Choneun Cho Yeong Gi imnida, kalian belum pernah berkomunikasi dengan Yeong Gi kan? Yeong Gi sama aja kok sifatnya kayak Key. Cho Yeong Gi The Ultimate Evil Princess. That's me.

Kalian juga belum kenal siapa pemilik dari Key dan Yeong Gi kan? Dia adalah yeoja autis yang senang berpetualang. Yeoja yang terkadang mengandalkan perasaannya dan sangat susah dipercaya. Makanya, yang dikirim ke Riau itu Key, bukannya dirinya yang asli.

Bingung? Hahahaha. Tetap manggil aku Key aja, karena Key lebih bersahabat dan lebih baik dari Yeong Gi maupun Si Asli. Aku juga gak keberatan sama kalian yang mau akrab dengan sosok Key dan langsung memanggil aku tanpa embel-embel sshi aku lebih senang lagi.

Ne, mari berkawan.

^^,

Akhir kata… *ini bukan pidato Key* *tapi panjangnya udah sama kayak pidato Yeong Gi-yah* *terserah kalian berdua, berisik* Key ucapkan, bersediakah kalian me-review ff Key kali ini? *yang nge-review pasti readers yadong* *Yeong Gi-yah tutup mulutmu* *terserah kalin berdua* hhhh, Si Asli dan Yeong Gi berulah. Cha yeorobun, mind to review? Concrit maupun flame tentang cerita ini Key terima dengan lapang dada. Key malah seneng. Hehehehehe, padahal temen-temen Key malah jadi senewen, tapi yah… Key seneng.

Okay, mind to review-concrit-flame this fanfiction?


End file.
